Independence
by AzuraRii
Summary: Disanalah dia berdiri, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan ketika sang Saka yang dijunjungnya berkibar gagah menantang cakrawala. Karena, dirinya telah bebas./ Semi-Historical, Indonesian!Vocaloid. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Indonesia #telat#


Disanalah dia berdiri, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan ketika sang Saka yang dijunjungnya berkibar gagah menantang cakrawala. Karena, dirinya telah bebas./ Semi-Historical, Indonesian!Vocaloid.

**Vocaloid **adalah milik **Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, 1 st Place, **_**dll**_

**Independence **adalah milik **AzuraRii**

**Warning! : Indonesian!Vocaloid, **jadi jangan kaget kalo misalnya Yuuma jadi kakek veteran atau apa. **Lebay**, kelebayan yang tak kira-kira jadi siapkanlah kantong muntahmu dari sekarang. **Plothole, **karena ide saya lumayan ga modal jadi dibuat dengan seadanya saja/slap. **Semi-Historical **saya ga yakin ini beneran semi-historial atau apaan, saya akan menerima dengan senang hati jika kalian mau mengoreksinya.

**Yuuma disini yang saya ambil itu Yuuma Vy2, atau siapapun itu jenisnya yang penting rambutnya hitam. Bukan pink yah~**

..

..

Ingat sekali dirinya ketika senapan-senapan laras panjang itu menembakkan puluhan butir-butir besi, membuat cipratan dan genangan darah para pengikutnya yang tergeletak tanpa adanya benih-benih kehidupan. Bambu dengan ujung runcing yang dibawanya mengoyak daging para makhluk jahanam yang menginjakkan kaki di negerinya tercinta, Nusantara yang agung telah diduduki mereka ratusan tahun lamanya, dan kini, sudah saatnya dirinya merebut kembali apa yang telah diwariskan para leluhur –nya wahai para pejuang hebat.

Ya, merdeka atau mati. Janji yang diambilnya demi mengibarkan sang Saka ke langit biru menantang cakrawala.

Dan pengorbanan pemuda-pemuda gagah di depannya adalah saksi, dimana semua penyiksaan dan ketidakadilan di bumi pertiwi tempatnya berpijak akan musnah, tergantikan sebuah kebebasan, keadilan, kesejahteraan, serta tangis haru sang ibunda yang menanti di tenda-tenda usang tempat perlindungan.

Jadi ketika banyaknya pria-pria berambut pirang itu melemparkan bola-bola ledak ke arah pasukannya di belakang, Yuuma memerintah cepat dan mendorong segera pemuda-pemuda di dekatnya untuk segera menjauh ke batu-batuan besar yang aman di sampingnya.

_Dhuuuarrrr!_

Setengah dari pasukannya pergi terlalu cepat, meninggalkan nama harum di ukiran batu untuk dikenang kemudian harinya.

Tapi pertempuran pastinya tidak akan berakhir jika belum ada satu pihak pun yang mengalah, bukan?

Dan pilihannya tentu saja maju dan menyerang balik, membuktikan janjinya atau lebih baik mati tertimbun tanah sedalam dua meter dengan namanya ukiran batu.

_**Merdeka, atau mati.**_

**Independence-Start!**

…

…

…

Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berselang, namun memorinya akan kejadian itu masih sangat baik, seakan kejadian itu baru saja kemarin terjadi, begitu jelas, nyata, dan Yuuma tak akan bisa lupa apalagi di saat momen-momen penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang.

17 Agustus untuk ke 69 kalinya terlewat, sudah 69 kali dia melihat kibaran gagah sang Saka Merah-Putih kebanggaannya, dan sekalipun dia tak pernah merasa bosan. Menatap dengan binaran kebahagiaan di mata meski usianya telah terlalu tua bahkan untuk keluar rumah dan menatap anak-cucunya tertawa riang mengibarkan bendera kecil di tangan-tangan mungil mereka, bahagia tanpa perlu merasa kejamnya di saat dimana tidurpun adalah sebuah kesalahan, saat dimana untuk makan pun, kau perlu berpikir berkali-kali untuk menghindari tembakan tepat mengenai jantung dan sudah, meninggal bahkan tanpa ada satupun yang akan mengenang sebuah nama.

Biarkanlah masa kelam itu terkubur jauh, sangat jauh dalam ingatannya hingga saat akhir tubuh renta ini terkubur jauh dalam bumi pertiwi meninggalkan batu nisan untuk dikenang anak-cucuk –nya. Sehingga, siapapun akan lupa, bagaimana kejamnya pria-pria pirang berotot kekar yang mengurung para leluhur mereka untuk sebuah kekayaan melimpah ruah di bumi mereka. Memeras hasil bumi mereka tanpa memberikan sesuap beras pun pada perut lapar yang selalu bekerja tanpa satupun upah yang diterima.

Saat dimana meneriakkan kemerdekaan adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal, dimana menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi para pengelana nun jauh melewati samudra, saat-saat ketika para pejuang rela menumpahkan darah demi sebuah kata dengan harga tak ternilai meski emas dan permata bayarannya.

Yuuma terlalu bangga bahkan di saat dirinya telah kehilangan separuh dari seluruh energi masa mudanya, telah kehilangan sanak saudara juga kawan yang meninggalkannya dengan nama harum yang terukir indah di bebatuan, menghormat penuh sukacita meski dengan tubuh penuh luka dan lebam, meneriakan kebebasan bersama seluruh pasukannya yang tersisa.

Jadi kini, diwariskannya kebebasan yang ia lindungi pada tangan-tangan mungil yang akan menjadi penerusnya, orang-orang cerdas yang akan memajukan bangsanya lebih hebat. Orang yang akan berdiri tegak penuh keyakinan, menyayangi dan melindungi segenap apapun yang akan diwariskannya, melakukan apapun meski nyawalah bayaran yang setimpal.

Karena yang akan diberikannya ini adalah sesuatu yang seharga dengan nyawa ribuan pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang, darah dan keringat, air mata dan janji, keinginan dan keegoisan demi harta tak ternilai, ambisi dan keyakinan untuk menang.

-_**Kemerdekaan.**_

…

"_Jadi jagalah baik-baik apa yang akan kuberikan padamu wahai cucuku tersayang, karena ini adalah milikmu. Milikmu semenjak kau menginjakkan kaki di bumi pertiwi kami."_

_Kata Yuuma menatap mata hitam kelam milik cucunya, Rei yang tengah duduk pangkuannya sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Ya, kek! Aku berjanji!"_

_Dan jawaban penuh semangat cucunya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tenang._

…

Yah, kini giliran punggung mungil itu menopang beban berat yang di topangnya sekian lama.

Maka biarkan Yuuma memengang janji kecil penerus kecilnya itu. Sebelum dia pergi menghadap sang pencipta di tengah-tengah perayaan besar dimana akhirnya, telah berhasil mempertahankan 69 tahun kemerdekaan. Kini, tugasnya sudah selesai sepenuhnya.

…

…

…

..

**END**

…

…

AN :

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, juga untuk betapa anehnya fic yang saya bawakan.

Terakhir : Selamat Ulang Tahun, Indonesia~ #telat#


End file.
